


No Happy Endings

by what_immortal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_immortal/pseuds/what_immortal
Summary: Dean prayed to any god that would listen that this was one promise to Sam he could keep.





	No Happy Endings

“ If we do this we’re going to be the death of each other…you have to know this, you have to.”

“I know Dean, I just don’t care.”

“Don’t say that Sammy, please, this, this thing between us, it’s only going to get one of us killed, and I can’t, I can’t do that again. I won’t Sam…I won’t”

“Dean…please…just, please.”

Dean looked into Sam’s eyes, could see the tears forming just below the surface, the desperation in his body as it tensed waiting for Dean to reject him. Dean knew he should too, knew this thing between them was wrong, and bad, and would cost them; but looking at Sam, he knew he could never deny him anything. 

“There won’t be a happy ending for us Sam, not for me.”

He watched as Sam’s body slowly started to relax as he registered Dean’s words.

“I don’t need a happy ending Dean. I just need you, for as long as I can have you.”

Dean couldn’t help as the corner of his mouth ticked up in a smirk. “You’ll always have me Sam, always.”

And just this once Dean prayed to any god that would listen that this was one promise to Sam he could keep.

 


End file.
